


The Love of War

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Hatred, Jealousy, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: Goddess of Death (reader) is ripped away from the life and love that she knows. She finds herself trying to cope with her new reality and move on from what she knew. However, somethings cannot be escaped.THERE IS ONLY FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN THE READER AND AVENGERS!!!
Relationships: Ares (wrath of the titans)/Reader, Ares/Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, Avengers/reader, Friendship tony stark/reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, friendship steve Rogers/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any characters. I am only a fan that likes to write a little fanfic here and there. Also, gifs/pics do not belong to me. They were all found on google images. Credit goes to the creators. I hope you guys enjoy the story as it unfolds.

Olympus was alive with light as you wandered through the gardens. It's where you could find sancutary in your solitude as you longed for the return of your husband. It had been many moons since you laid eyes on your beloved. It did not feel like home without him, and you did the bare minimum to remain a valued member of the society. Often, you found yourself traveling to the Underworld to be with someone you could tolerate. Persephone and Hades were the only Gods you truly cared for. They had their own anguish with your husband, but they were never cruel to him like the others. As the Sun's rays bathed your body in warmth, you could feel another's presence. You didn't bother acknowledging your guest. Perhaps if you ignored her she would go away. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Why do you linger in the bushes, Aphrodite," you called out to her.

The soft sound of her delicate laughter made you roll your eyes. If there was ever a person you detested, it was her. The beautiful goddess lived to cause trouble in your life. 

"I am merely here to see that you are alright. Hera was concerned for your well-being considering how long your beloved husband has been away," she said as she lay beside you.  
"You are a liar," you said without turning to her, "Hera cares as little for me as she does for my husband. You are here because you are evil. Now, what is it that you are up to?"  
"You'll see soon. I just wanted to see you since you missed the council meeting yesterday. There was valuable news mentioned there."  
"No news discussed amongst such deplorable Gods and Goddesses is of value."

She scoffed as she looked at you. You finally met her shining eyes. There was no denying her beauty. Aphrodite could have any man, woman, God, or Goddess that she desired. That was generally the root of her downfall. 

"You always speak of us as if you are not one of us. Are you no longer an immortal? Are you no longer the Goddess of Death?"  
"I am still that. However, there is little for me to do with Thanatos doing his job so effectively. Tell me the truth, Aphrodite. What brings you to my company?"

The feel of her hand caressing your cheek made your skin crawl. 

"Your husband will be returning to you soon. Had you come to the meeting, you would have known."

You grabbed her hand and gently placed it in her own lap away from your face. Sitting up, you noticed there was a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"Do not tease about such things," you snarled.  
"I know what he means to you. I would never tease you about that."  
"Truly? Is that why you tried to bed him still even after we were wed?"

The Goddess of Love stood to her feet and looked down at you. There was so much unsaid between the two of you. She once loved your husband. His love of you is why she despises you to your core.

"I do not understand why he chose you over me. One day soon he will be mine again, and there will be nothing that you can do," She said before standing to her feet and leaving you alone in the gardens. 

Her last words meant very little to you. Without a moment to spare, you gathered the skirts of your dress and rushed for the throne room. Surely, Zeus would be there if he wasn't somewhere whoring. He would know if there was any truth to what Aphrodite said. As you threw open the doors, you noticed Athena standing there. You didn't give her time to speak as you turned on your feet and headed for your chambers. If she's home then surely your beloved has arrived too. The doors to your chambers practically shook off the hinges as you burst through them. It was empty. However, you could feel him. Your bathing chambers were clear as you hurriedly looked around them. It seemed as all the wind was knocked from you as you re-entered your sleeping quarters. There he stood. 

"Looking for me," he said in that baritone voice that you desperately missed. 

His smile faltered as tears trickled down your cheeks. His brown hair was now shoulder length. He wore a good amount of stubble on his handsome face. Those dark brown eyes that you were forever lost in had not changed at all. That chiseled body was sure to have a few new scattered scars from battle, but it was still perfect to you.

"Ares," you whispered his name as you launched yourself into his arms. 

With ease, he lifted you and twirled you around. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you cried tears of joy.

"My darling wife," he said as he inhaled deeply against your hair.

He placed you on your feet before pressing his forehead to yours. You pulled him even further down to you before crashing your lips to his. Both of you sighed into the kiss. His lips still fit against yours in the most delicious way. Your tongue was eager to explore his mouth. It was a clash of lips as the both of you fought for dominance. The God of War wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush against his solid body as he kissed you with pure love. You broke the kiss to caress his cheek, and he happily leaned into your touch.

"It is truly you, my love," you said.  
"It is I. How I've longed for this moment," he said before pulling you into another hungry kiss. 

You knew exactly where this reunion was going. It had been far too long since the two of you were together. Many nights were spent sleepless and looking for a release that you just couldn't provide yourself. Ares' expert fingers were already making quick work of your dress. You unclasped the fur cloak from his broad shoulders before stepping away from him. He was overjoyed to watch as your dress pooled at your feet leaving you bare before him.   
"Please, lie down for me," he requested. 

You walked over to the bed and took a deep breath before laying on the golden silk sheets. Your eyes followed his every movement afraid that he would be gone away from you again if you lost sight of him. He stood before you and stripped himself of his armor and clothing. Naked and beautiful, he joined you in bed. Your hands grasped his shoulders as he towered over you.

"How I have missed you, my love," he said as he kissed your shoulders, "Far too much time has passed."  
"Seventy years," you choked out as you cried at the elation of having him in your hold.

Seventy years he had been away at war. It was nothing in the time of Gods, but it was so much for the love you shared.

"I do not think I could ever leave your side again," he confessed before pressing his lips to yours in a searing kiss. 

You arched into the solid god above you as his fingers stroked your soaking core. The feel of his hard tip pressed to your entrance brought so much promise. 

"Ares, I cannot go another moment without you inside of me," you whined.  
"Shhhh. Hush now, Sweetest One. I am going to take excellent care of you."

He sunk himself into you. With each stroke, caress, and kiss you fell for him all over again. The pleasure he gave was blinding. The Sun had retired as you lay beneath him shuddering from your fourth round of love making. He lay there on top of you shaking from the explosive release he had just emptied into you. Your fingers scraped against his scalp before tilting his head so that you could kiss him.

"I love you. I love you far more than I can ever explain," you told him.  
"My love for you is immeasurable. You have no idea how much I have craved being back in your arms," he said. 

He rolled off of you and smiled as you immediately crawled on top of him and rested your head against his chest. With his arms wrapped around you securely, he pressed a kiss to your forehead. This was your husband. The ruthless, cruel, aggressive, and hateful God of War. There was no denying that he loved war, but he loved you more. The entirety of Olympus despised him, but he meant everything to you. He had been your savior when Poseidon attempted to rape you. He had taught you how to fight and protect yourself. He taught you to love yourself. In return, you showed him what it was like to be loved for who he is and not try to change him. 

"This is home," you said as you placed a kiss against his neck.

He chuckled and held you even tighter. Ever the one for cuddles, he relaxed to enjoy the weight of you on top of him.

"How have you been, my love? Tell me of Olympus in my absence," he said.  
"I hate it here without you. Hades and Persephone have been the key to my sanity. Thanatos has been excellent as well. Your mother is a spiteful woman, and your father is the absolute worse."

His lips were once again pressed to your forehead. 

"Look at me," he demanded. 

Your eyes met with those of your husband. There was pain, regret, and sorrow filling them. You would go to the ends of the universe to see them filled with happiness.

"I am sorry that I left you here. This war...Zeus wanted me to end the existence of these people. They were a strong people, and time seemed to get away from us. I would never have willingly left your side for so long."  
"Ares, I know that. You do not have to explain what kept you. I'm only glad that you are back here with me...safe."  
"Nothing could keep me from you. I would burn Olympus to ashes, open Tartarus, and shatter the world to have you at my side for all of eternity."  
"You really know how to make a goddess feel loved."

Euphorically exhausted, you dozed off into a peaceful sleep. It couldn't have lasted long considering the fact that you were awoken by your husband still naked from your earlier escapades. He led you to your bathing chambers where he had drawn a piping hot bath for the two of you. Wrapped in his arms, you rested your back against his chest as he washed your body. Of course, you returned the favor. It was absolute bliss to share a moment such as this one with him. Ares took extra care to hold you and pepper you with gentle kisses. He had truly missed you. Being the God of War usually centered around him being the hot headed one ready to take off the head of anyone who dared to stand in his way. That wasn't the case for him when it came to you. It was as if you were the calm missing from his existence, and he made sure to thank Demeter for bringing you to Olympus after she made you a goddess every chance that he was given. The both of you knew that there would be a feast to celebrate the return of Olympus' warriors, yet you both elected to remain in your chambers. There was no room for the fake celebration in your heart when you could honor your husband genuinely. After your shared bath, the both of you dressed and went for a night walk through the gardens. He told you stories of the battle he endured, how he longed for you, and that he wanted to have a child with you. You shared stories of how you kept his name alive in his absence, how much you missed him, and teased him for the many children he already had. 

"I love my children," he said, "but I still want to have a child with you."  
"I know, Ares. I know that you have an excellent relationship with each of your children in your own way, and I love them as my own. I wish to give you a child as soon as the time is right. There is much to change in Olympus"

The war god held you from behind as you stood staring at the stars. There was nothing that could ruin you now that he was back. At least that's what you thought. 


	2. Banished Without a Trace

It has only been seven months since Ares' return. While it is a long time for mortals, it is but a blink in the life of a god. However, Zeus was already planning to send your treasured counterpart on another rampage to destroy an island of mortals. You sat beside Ares in the council meeting listening to Zeus explain how this particular group of people refused to pray and acknowledge the gods that had given them life. It seems as though Zeus was becoming drunk on power and sending his loyal warriors to destroy all those who refused to bow down to him. Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and yourself looked to the ruler and listened to his words. Ever ready to follow the orders of his father, Ares nodded in understanding.   
"Zeus, this is madness," you said as stood from your seat, "Ares has only just returned to us. If you care so deeply about the defiant mortals then you should be the one to discipline them."

Everyone gasped in surprise as you stood up to the all mighty Zeus. He towered over you in size as he approached you. It was not often than someone challenged the god, and he was less than impressed when someone elected to do so. 

"You would do well to remember that you are an expendable goddess," Zeus said to you.  
"The mortals still pray to me. It is you that they have turned their backs on. Perhaps if you spent more time helping them than bedding them, you would know what it is that they need," you snarled.

The crack of thunder that sounded as he grabbed your neck didn't bother you at all. There was a knowing smile on your face as he squeezed your neck tighter. The rest of the Olympians stood and rushed to try to separate the two of you. You heard the sound of Ares' hammer unleashing its power as he grabbed the hand that was grasping your neck.

"Unhand her, Father. I'd hate to do something that I would live to regret," Ares stated. 

Zeus looked into the raging eyes of his son. There would be hell to pay if he did something to you, and the whole Olympus knew that. Zeus removed his hand from you and watched as Ares stepped in front of you blocking you from his view. Hades was at your side to ensure that you were completely okay. Looking around the room, you could see the judgment of you coming from every single god and goddess present. 

"(Y/n), leave," Ares said, "You have shamed me. This council meeting is not of your concern any longer."

If you could describe the betrayal and heartbreak you felt at his words, you would. Unfortunately, there were no words that could describe the all-consuming hurt you felt. It rocked you from the inside out.

"Ares, do not fall for..." you couldn't finish your sentence as your husband turned to you.

The look on his face silenced you. Then, his booming voice shook the room.

"I SAID LEAVE," he shouted at you.

You didn't miss the happy look that crossed Aphrodite's face. Hera seemed to flinch at the sound of her eldest child's voice as it was directed at you, and she never cared for either of you. Had it not been for Hades' comforting hand on your shoulder, you may have done something other than storm from the room. The light of the Sun did not bring you comfort as it normally did. No. There was nothing that could ease your pain as you took quick steps heading for the peace of your chambers. Even the sound of Harmonia and Eros calling out for you did nothing to calm you. The two of them knew it had to be something their father did or even some act of jealousy from their mother. Finally reaching your chambers, you slammed the doors and grabbed anything that you could to hurl at the walls. Glass shattered everywhere as you threw vase after vase. The cry of frustration that left you shattered the remaining glass in the room. Sinking to the floor and being immersed in a heap by the skirts of your gown, you could feel the darkness. It puzzled you where it could be originating from. Something between fright and depression wrapped around you. You had been on the floor for hours by the time Ares came to you. His eyes scanned the room taking in the mess you had created. He sighed heavily before squatting in front of you. It was as though you were looking straight through him. The deadness in your once bright eyes scared him as he touched your cheek.

"Come back to me, Love," he said.

You found it in yourself to blink back to reality for him. Once you were grounded, your eyes turned black. He knew that you were angry, and it wouldn't be long before you set him off as well. Both of you stood up and continued to look at one another. 

"You are going away," you said rather than asked.  
"It is my duty," he said.

Your eyes somehow managed to grow darker.

"Do not do this, (Y/n). Let us enjoy our time together before I leave," Ares tried to reason.  
"You have only just returned. Why can he not send Athena? She is just as much a warrior as you!"  
"I am the God of War. You knew what it meant to be with me. My father requires my help, and I must go through with his wishes."  
"Only when it suits him he acknowledges you as his child. What was it that he called you previously? Evil. Warmonger. Stupid. He has always detested you, and like a child eager to earn his approval...you do whatever it is that he wants of you."

Ares was shocked at your words. 

"Is that truly what you think of me," he asked while stepping away from you.

The realization of your words chased away the fight in you. Your eyes softened to their natural color as you looked to him. You'd done the one thing you promised to never do. You hurt him just as the others had. Belittled him. Judged him. Thought him less than what he was. 

"Ares, I did not mean it that way."  
"You said everything that you meant. I was wrong to send you away. It was all I could do to keep him from finding a way to hurt you. As much as it pained me to say those things to you, I did it to protect you. You know how Father is. Any shred of defiance and he unleashes his wrath. You have never shamed me. I want you to know that," he said  
"Ares, just let me explain."  
"There is nothing more to explain. You think me a puppet for Zeus. Aphrodite was right about you."

Hearing her name leave his lips triggered something inside of you.

"What does that mean," you asked.  
"You think less of me than even Zeus and Hera do. You refuse to bear my children because you are ashamed of me. All this time, I believed you loved me. Like a fool."

You gasped at his words. He should know better.

"Those are lies! You know they are lies! Do not say such things! I have carried the weight of everyone's judgment. I have supported you. I have fought for you! The only thing I truly care about in this life is you. How could you believe such things? I stood up to Zeus because the thought of you leaving my side again is sickening," you said as you grabbed him by the shoulders. 

The discussion was interrupted by knocking at the door. Ares opened the door to reveal Hermes. 

"Zeus requests your presence, (Y/n)," Hermes announced before abruptly leaving.

Of course, he wouldn't give details. That was simply your brother in law's way of delivering messages. Ares closed the door before turning to you. Without giving him time to think, you wrapped your arms around him resting your head against his chest. Reluctantly, he pried you off of him. 

"Go to him. If you need me, call out for me. I will be here when you return," Ares said. 

Without a kiss that he would normally give you, he moved past you and began picking up the shattered glass around the room. He would not face you. With a heavy heart, you made your way to the throne room that Zeus always occupied. Hephaestus was leaving as you arrived.

"My wife is pleased because she thinks Ares will leave you after what happened in the council meeting. Do not worry about her. He loves you more than he ever loved her," Hephaestus told you.  
"You deserve better than her, Hephaestus," you said.

He patted your shoulder and went on his way. When you entered the throne room, you were greeted by an already annoyed Zeus.

"You summoned me, great Zeus," you stated.

With grace, he stood from his throne and walked over to you. His eyes raked over you from head to toe. What was it about you that drove the gods crazy? Poseidon had wanted you so desperately. Hermes had desired you. Hades befriended you, and Ares would destroy anyone who challenged you. Zeus could never understand why. Your stunning beauty was tainted with your fierce attitude for him. 

"You are my son's greatest weakness," he spoke," I cannot afford for him to continue to challenge me."  
"Ares never challenged you. He is forever eager to please you," you responded.

Zeus began to circle you as your eyes followed his every move. 

"After he sent you away today, he threatened me. Ares has never gone against my will. With you at his side, he has begun to be disobedient. I would hate to have to end him," he said as he came to a stop in front of you.

Flames ignited in your eyes, literally. You let out something like a growl as flames consumed your body. Zeus only smirked as he watched you glare up at him. 

"You will not harm him," you said while conjuring a sword made of flames.  
"I suggest you calm down before you do something you won't live to regret," he responded," If you care anything for Ares, you will extinguish your hell flame."

At the mention of your husband's name, you pushed your flames back inside of you.

"You are the reason for his direct defiance of me today. When you left, he threatened to end me if I ever touched you again. He is no longer the obedient and ruthless God of War that I need," Zeus said.  
"He is more than his title. His desire for your approval is what drives him to do your bidding. You and Hera have always been cruel to him. It is only when you need him that you refer to him as your son. Ares knows this. I have done nothing more than love him. Any threat he made towards you regarding me...you caused that."  
"Again I say, you are his weakness. What good is he to me if he is no longer the warmonger that I need. I must break him."  
"Zeus, if you hurt him...I will unleash a wrath of death so great upon Olympus that even Cronus will cower in fear of it in the depths of Tartarus," you firmly stated.

His eyebrow arched in interest as you glared at him. Perhaps you were the one he needed. However, he couldn't control you the same way that he could Ares.

"Know that his suffering and pain is your fault. You never should have softened him. There is no physical pain that I could cause him that would make him what I need. So the options are death or life without you."  
"You would not kill him for defiance," you said.  
"No. I would kill him for being a waste. The God of War is no good if he will not wage war when told. I care not for Ares. His death would not cause me any grief."  
"He is your son," you whispered as Zeus stood before you and tilted your head back to meet his eyes.  
"He must be broken. How he breaks will be up to you. Death or you being banished from Olympus...from our known world."

How could you choose? Either way, it meant you would lose him. Zeus was clever when it came to punishments. You'd seen him take away everything that someone loved before. Here he is doing it to you.

"How could a father be so hateful," you asked.  
"How could one goddess bring me such shame? How could one goddess destroy my greatest weapon with weakness? You know not the things you have ruined."  
"I cannot let you kill him," you said as tears rolled down your cheeks.

Mockingly, he wiped the tears from your face. It pleased him to see you in agony. He never wanted you in Olympus. If it weren't for Demeter making you immortal and Ares loving you, he would have done away with you long ago.

"You will be allowed to keep your immortality. Your powers will remain yours as well. You will not tell Ares of this agreement. I will send you somewhere you will be of use and far from the eyes of Olympus...a realm that you can grow into," he said.  
"Zeus, he will never forgive you."  
" I do not care for his forgiveness. It is his rage that I require. What could make him rage more than you leaving him? You have hurt him already. You have four hours to prepare for your banishment. He will hate you forever. I give you these final hours to be with him," Zeus said before leaving you in the throne room.

You placed your hands on the wall to steady yourself. It felt as though you could not breathe. The sound of evil laughter caused you to gather yourself. There she stood as you turned around.

"I told you he would be mine again. When I tell him of seeing you abandon Olympus and him, he will fall back into my arms," Aphrodite said.

Her startled cry of pain filled your ears as you ignited your hand with fire and slapped her with said hand. She lay there on the ground as you exited the throne room. There was only one god you cared to see. Your chambers were dark and clean when you returned to them. Ares lay in bed sleeping peacefully. Quietly, you gathered important things and placed them in a bag by your door. Then, you shed the heavy gown and remained in your silk slip before joining Ares in bed. He immediately reached for you.

"I am sorry, Love. I never questioned your love for me. I only wanted you to hurt as I did," he sleepily said as he kissed your forehead.  
"Oh, Ares," you sighed before straddling him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He grasped your hips before sitting up completely awake. You tucked his long brown hair behind his ears before holding his face. 

"Do not cry. Everything is alright. I will not be away from you for long. You are my home. I'll always come back to you," he comforted you with a kiss.  
"Promise. Please promise me that you'll love me always...no matter what."

He was concerned now. 

"What did Zeus say to you," he asked.  
"Just promise me," you begged.  
"I promise. I will never love anyone the way that I love you," he stated.

A great sigh left you as you pushed him to lie on his back. He smiled as your hands softly traced over every inch of his skin. You did this every single time he was going away for battle. You wanted to remember what he felt like. 

"Your father hates me, but it's okay. I have never cared for him either. He told me that you threatened him when I left the meeting."  
"I told you before that I would never let anyone hurt you. That includes my father."  
"You are everything I've ever wanted in a husband."

He held your hands before bringing them to his lips for a kiss. In the blink of an eye, you found yourself beneath him as he flipped you over. Two hours of lovemaking went by before he finally fell into a deep slumber. You lay there committing every inch of him to your memory. It was the soft crack of thunder outside that let you know it was time. Your lips pressed to his forehead and then his lips once more before you quietly slipped from the bed and into your gown, you exited your chambers without a second glance back at him. You knew you were saving his life, but it felt as if yours was ending. Zeus was back in the throne room when you arrived. 

"I will erase you from his memory," Zeus told you, " Your name will never be spoken in Olympus again."

You only nodded in agreement. 

"Do you have anything left to say to me," he asked.  
"One day...I will be the end of you," you said.  
"Enjoy your new home."

With a wave of his hand, you felt as though you were free falling. You landed with a soft thud in one of the softest beds you'd ever felt. A man was startled out of his sleep as he sat up grabbing the blanket to cover himself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," he shouted.

You cocked your head to the side as you examined him. He had dark hair, chocolate eyes, and pale skin.

"I am (Y/n). Goddess of Death," you said as you stood from his bed, "Where am I?"  
"LADY YOU HAVE LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! GET OUT!"

The door to the room flew open and there stood five more people. The tall blonde gentleman stepped forward.

"Tony, what's going on," He asked.  
"This chick says she's the Goddess of Death. I don't know where she came from," Tony said, "Get her the fuck out of here, Steve!"

You stared at the people in amazement. They were strong. You could feel their power all around you. The sound of Tony's voice screeching orders made you smile. He would be your favorite.

"Ma'am, how did you get here," Steve asked.  
"Zeus banished me to your realm. Who are you?"  
"I'm Steve Rogers. This is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, and Thor," he said pointing everyone out as he introduced them.  
"I am (Y/n)."  
"(Y/n). Goddess of Death? Wife of Ares," the one named Thor questioned.  
"Yes."  
"You know her, Thor," Natasha asked.  
"She is of the Greek Pantheon. There are stories of her and the others told in Asgard."

You quirked a brow in suspicion at the name of the man and the place he mentioned.

"Thor...God of Thunder, "you questioned.

He responded with a yes. You had heard of him and his people before.   
"I'm sorry, but is anyone going to acknowledge that she just showed up in my room," Tony asked.

You watched as they turned their attention to Tony. Steve turned his eyes back to you. 

"I apologize for startling you. I have been banished here by Zeus, as I said. I mean no harm," you said  
"Ma'am, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Steve said.

You could only watch as Tony stood up with his sheet wrapped around his waist to provide some sense of decency. Could this be your new home?


	3. Life Goes On...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty unsure about this story at this point. Are you guys enjoying it? Let me know in the comments.

Stark Tower had become your new home, and the Avengers were the family that you never knew you needed. You'd been a member of the team for approximately three years and five months. As you anticipated, your relationship with Tony was one of the most splendid friendships you had ever had the pleasure of having. Each member of the team had a special place in your heart, for sure. You often thought back to the night when you were first sent to them.

* * *

_The Avengers were wary of people appearing out of nowhere. You didn't say anything as they all led you to what they kept referring to as the common area. Upon arrival, you watched as they all took seats on some of the softest looking chairs you had ever seen._

  
_"Have a seat," Steve suggested as he pointed at the chair directly across from him._

  
_His authority was clear. This one was the leader, and the others undoubtedly trusted his judgment. As you sank into the cushioned chair, you stared at them all. Carefully, you smoothed your gown over as you sat with perfect posture._  
_"Ma'am, how did you get here," asked Bruce._  
_"As I said, Zeus banished me here. He said that he would send me somewhere I could be of use, but I am never to return to Olympus," you explained._

  
_Tony tiredly rubbed his hands over his eyes as he listened to you. Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Bruce seemed to be processing the information the best that they could. Apparently, Thor could see the doubt in their eyes._

  
_"I am a god. What is so difficult for you all to believe? She has no reason to lie," the God of Thunder stated._  
_"Thor, it is not every day that we meet a Goddess. This is just a lot to consider. It was already crazy enough when we met you. It's just...we didn't imagine another god coming out of nowhere," Natasha reasoned._  
_"What could you do that was bad enough for Zeus to banish you," Clint asked._

  
_They all watched as you stood from the chair and went over to the floor to ceiling windows. Everything about this place was different from what you knew. There were massive buildings and lights everywhere. You could see the city was always alive with life as you looked down into the streets. Touching the window gently, you sighed before turning back to the group of people awaiting your answer._

  
_"The God of War is my husband," you said._  
_"What a lucky guy," Tony smirked._

  
_You were curious about his response but decided to ignore him when Steve hit him in the back of the head. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back to you with a smile._

  
_"Zeus felt as though I was the reason for Ares no longer wanting to do his bidding without question. Great Zeus felt as though he needed to break Ares. He would either kill him or banish me and remove his memories of me. I could not stand the thought of him killing Ares. To have to witness him drain the immortality from him would have been unbearable. I elected to be banished. He sent me here," you said._

  
_Dawn had come as you answered their questions, and they even answered yours. It was baffling to find that there was a team of heroes in such a place. Thor took it upon himself to explain that there were many different customs the humans had and how your pantheon had not been forgotten. Centuries ago the mortals in this realm had worshipped the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus. Their books say that it was drowned out by Christianity. You remember being present when Zeus decided to close them out from the care of the Olympians. This place that Thor referred to as Midgard was put a small speck on the timeline of being cared for by Zeus. The hateful god had surely banished you to a realm where none of the Olympians would think to look. The Avengers didn't see you as a threat, but you were still not a friend. However, they opened their home to you._

* * *

Your walk down memory lane was broken by someone throwing themselves onto the empty spot beside you on the sofa. The familiar scent of coffee is what informed you of who had sat next to you. Without bothering to hide your smile, you turned to your friend.

"You are awake at such a time, Anthony? I am surprised," you teased.  
"I never went to sleep. This is day three of restlessness," he confessed.

It was no secret that Tony was a man who never found peace within himself. Forever feeling that he wasn't enough, that he could have done more...oh how he reminded you of Ares. You quickly pulled him to you. It wasn't uncommon for the man to snuggle you. He lay across the sofa with his head resting in your lap. Thoughtlessly, you raked your fingers through his already disheveled hair. 

"Tell me, Darling, what troubles you," you said.   
"She left me," he sighed defeatedly, "Pepper left me for good. She couldn't take the worry and stress of me being Iron Man. She said that I do not consider her when I make rash decisions about the safety of the world. That's not true, (Y/n). Everything that I've ever done, I did it for her."  
"Anthony, you love her. That is clear in everything that you do. However, you do have a habit of putting everything else before her. I have seen you cancel quality time with her to go on a mission that one of us could have easily completed. I do believe that you have issues within yourself that you have to face before you can comfortably and completely be with someone. I know that you fear to be like your father," you told him.

Tony's hand immediately shot up and grabbed your wrist to stop you from massaging his scalp. His brown eyes bore into yours.

"Have you been looking into my fears," he asked.  
"I would never infringe upon your privacy in such a manner. Believe me, Anthony, you are easier to read than you think. I have no need to use my powers when it comes to you...or even the others."

He released your wrist and smiled as you went back to massaging his scalp. Your smile expanded as you looked down at his face. His jaw was unclenched and wrinkles had smoothed out. There were many things that you could do as the Goddess of Death. See the deepest darkest fears of a person, control shadows, take someone's soul and make it a revenant, conjure spirits of the dead to do your bidding, those were just a few of your powers. Yet, there were also powers of Light for the Darkness you wielded. You could chase away demons, bring forth the good in a person, heal wounds both physical and mental, and even guide souls to the heavens. Chasing away Tony's stress came second nature. 

"(Y/n), is what mythology says about Medusa true? Was she truly evil," Tony asked. 

You loved the pure curiosity of your friends. They would always come to you with questions regarding Greek mythology. 

"Medusa was a dear friend to me. There is no evil within her. Her circumstances are those of a victim. She was once a beautiful woman. So beautiful that all the men and Gods desired her. Yet, she was out of the reach of them all. She was a priestess for Athena. Therefore, she could never marry. She was to remain a virgin priestess forever. Unfortunately, Poseidon did not respect the rules. He wanted her, and he takes what he wants. Poseidon took her in Athena's temple. One would think that Athena would be angry with her uncle. No. She was angry at Medusa. She claimed that she soiled the temple. No longer a virgin, she could not serve as a priestess. As punishment, Athena turned her into a gorgon. She lives her life away from civilization. I used to visit with her. She was kind in her own right," you explained.

Before the end of your story, Tony had already fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you as he slept. Natasha had entered the common area with Steve and Clint hot on her heels. The three of them happily greeted you. 

"Good afternoon, comrades," you responded to them.  
"Is he not sleeping again," Steve asked sadly.  
"He is depressed. He will never admit it aloud, but I can see him. Pepper has abandoned him. He has so many internal battles to face. I have only chased away the darkness that plagues him on the surface so that he may rest," you told him.

You did not miss the longing look that crossed Steve's face. While the others did not see it, you could tell there was love there. It was far more than the friendly love that you had for any of them. He loved him as you loved Ares. Perhaps, mortals had not come to accept the love of this nature just yet. Steve blinked as he heard your voice in his head saying "do not worry". The super soldier shyly looked away from you. 

  
"Are you still on for hanging out with me and Nat tonight," Clint asked enthusiastically.

Clint loved to party with you at his side. He didn't have to wear his hearing aids. You, just like the rest of the team, had learned ASL. Just the thought of being with you and Natasha playing charades without the annoying buzz of his hearing aids made the man happy.   
"I am," you told him.

You had made your way into the heart of every Avenger. They had also made their way into yours, but it did not fill the void left in your heart from being away from your husband. It was the thought of Ares that allowed you to cry yourself to sleep at night. The longing for him is what drove you to take mission after mission in order to busy yourself. You could see a piece of him in every person that you cherished in this new realm, and it had to be the punishment that Zeus intended for you. 

* * *

  
Ares was startled as he woke with an unfamiliar name falling from his lips. (Y/n). He had no recollection of this goddess, but she haunted his dreams. Her smile. Her eyes. Her lips. Everything about her felt so real. Unfortunately, he could not place her. The God of War turned onto his back and let out a deep breath. 

  
"Are you alright, Love," Aphrodite asked as she placed a hand against his chest. 

  
He nodded his head in response. There was a time that he cared for her, but things just haven't felt the same.

  
"Ares, you have been so distant lately. What troubles you," she asked.  
"I believe you should return to Hephaestus. Our time has come to an end," he said.  
"Is there another," Aphrodite asked. 

  
He could hear the jealousy laced in her voice. How had he been with such an insecure goddess?

  
"That is not of your concern. Return to your husband. I no longer wish to have you at my side," Ares stated as he got out of bed and dressed himself. 

He never said another word to her. Instead, he left her in his chambers knowing that she would be gone by the time he returned. Ares knew if there was anyone that could help him it would be his two lovely children, Eros and Harmonia. He found them in their usual place, the Garden of Hera.

  
"Father, it is a pleasure to see you," Harmonia said as she hugged him.

  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling Eros into a hug and kissing his forehead as well.

  
"Are you alright, Father," Eros questioned, "Has our mother done something to displease you...again?"  
"Your mother and I are no longer to be mentioned together. She should be with her husband."  
"I saw this coming long ago," Harmonia joked.

  
Ares smiled as his children laughed at his expense. 

  
"My children, there is something that I need to know," he said making them look to him, "Does the name (Y/n) mean anything to either of you?"

  
Being the vigilant God that he was, he noticed the look that his children shared with one another. Both of their eyes quickly glazed over with unshed tears.

  
"Father, if you are remembering...you should speak to Hades," Eros said.  
"Remembering what," Ares asked.  
"It is not our place to say anything. Everyone of Olympus has been sworn to secrecy. That is why you should travel to the Underworld to visit Hades and Persephone," Harmonia said, "You should go at once!"

  
Knowing that neither of them would lie to him, Ares thanked his children and made for the Underworld. Perhaps what he thought was a dream was truly more.


	4. A Visit From Your Past...

The Avengers sat in the conference room listening to Nick Fury provide details regarding an upcoming mission. It was to be a mission that required stealth and strength to pull off the planned extraction. Hydra had managed to capture one of SHIELD's top scientists. You and Natasha would be covering the base and extracting the scientist while Steve, Tony, Thor, and Clint set bombs in the necessary corners of the large facility. Bruce would be on standby should a code green be required. Usually, you managed to concentrate very well during these briefings. Today was different. There was a familiar whispering of your name sounding in your head. It could only mean that another god was praying to you. It had been such an extended amount of time since you used that ability that it gave you a splitting headache. Nick was silenced as you slammed your hands against the table before grabbing the back of your head and screaming in agony. Tony and Clint both reached out and placed comforting hands on your shoulders since you were sitting between them. 

"(Y/n), what's wrong," Nick asked as he stared at you.

The ache became a consistent pounding causing tears to cascade down your cheeks. 

"PLEASE STOP," you shouted.

In an instant, your teammates had all surrounded you. 

"Please make him stop, Steve," you said as you looked to the captain, "He's calling out for me."  
"Who!? Who's calling out for you, (Y/n)," Steve asked.  
"STOP IT PLEASE," you screamed once more before blacking out. 

Steve easily caught you as you tilted forward in your chair and fell into his arms. Everyone turned to Thor hoping that he could shine some godly light on what they had just witnessed. Thor took you from Steve and headed for your room with the team eagerly following. Even Nick was worried. 

"What just happened," Clint asked as he stood there watching Thor lay you in your bed.  
"Someone fetch me a cold towel," Thor ordered as he sat beside you. 

The look of calm on your face unsettling. It was as if you were no longer amongst the living. However, they knew you were immortal. You would pull through. Wouldn't you? Bruce rushed into the room carrying a bowl of cold water and a towel. Thor waited until it was placed on your nightstand before drenching the towel, wrenching it out, and placing it to your forehead. 

"What's going on, Thor," Tony impatiently asked.  
"There could only be one thing. (Y/n) has not answered the prayers of another god in such a long time. Someone of her pantheon was attempting to reach out to her," Thor explained.   
"Another God was speaking to her," Natasha asked.  
"Yes. It can be painful when it hasn't been done over an extended period," said Thor.  
"Do you think it was her husband," Bruce questioned.  
"I do not know. She is the only one who can answer that.  
"Will she be alright," Nick asked.  
"Yes. She simply requires rest. Do not disturb her," Thor explained.

They weren't sure about what to do. Clint suggested watching you in shifts. Tony took the first watch, and he refused to leave when his shift was over. He stayed by your side telling you funny stories as you lay there not responding to him. Your best friend laced his fingers with yours before pressing a kiss to them.

"Wake up for me. I'm afraid that you'll leave me. What would I do if I couldn't rub it in everyone's face that my best friend is a goddess," Tony sadly asked.   
"She's going to be fine, Tony," Steve said as he entered the room. 

The billionaire turned his skeptical eyes to the blonde man. Steve sat in the chair beside your bed studying the two of you. There you lay in your bed with Tony sitting crossed-legged beside you holding your hand.

"She's never been this quiet, Steve. I need to hear her voice. Even it's just her telling me that I drink too much coffee," Tony told him.  
"You love her," Steve said as he sat back.

Tony's eyebrow arched in suspicion. 

"We're not doing this right now, Steve. She's my best friend. My heart belongs to another. Now's not the time," Tony stated.

Steve nodded in understanding. If you were conscious, you would be pushing for the two of them to spit out the truth to one another. There was a massive crack of thunder that sounded as if it came from within the room. Tony stared at Steve in confusion. Both of them stood to there feet shielding you as they looked around the room. There was a movement from in the unlit living room. Steve took the initiative to check things out. Before he could step into the living room from your bedroom, he was thrown back into the bedroom by an unseen entity. Tony helped him to his feet. They both froze as they gazed upon a tall man shrouded in dark robes. Beside the man stood a beautiful woman dressed in a silk black gown. Your friends noticed how their eyes locked onto you. Tony and Steve both moved to block you from their sight. 

"Who are you," Steve asked harshly.  
"You dare to speak to us mortal," the woman questioned.

It was as if you were snapped from your slumber at the sound of the tall shrouded man speaking your name.

"We came for (Y/n). Leave us," he said.  
"Not a chance," Tony sassed.

The man raised his hands ready to knock Steve and Tony through the wall with his powers. You hurriedly sat up and used your powers to block the strength that was thrown at them with the flick of a wrist. Standing from the bed, you placed yourself in front of Steve and Tony in a protective manner. However, you were beaming a smile at the guests. 

"Who are these people," Steve asked you.  
"They are my friends, Steve," you laughed, "Hades! Persephone! I heard your prayers"

The gods before you smiled and held their arms open to you. With open mouths, Steve and Tony watched as you were wrapped into a hug that would crush their souls by the gods of the underworld. Persephone held you at arm's length eyeing you.

"What is this that you are clothed in, Sister," she asked.  
"The mortals call it denim jeans, booties, and a tank top," you explained as you lovingly looked to her.  
"It is different but becoming of you," Hades said.  
"Oh! These are my friends and comrades, Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark," you said as you introduced the four of them to each other. 

Hades was not too enthusiastic about your relationship with the mortals, but he listened to Persephone as she scolded him for being rude. She told him how he should be grateful that they accepted you into their family while Zeus cast you out and none of the gods and goddess fought against it. You nodded you thanks to her.

"What are you two doing here? Zeus forbad anyone to find me," you said.  
"Zeus rules Olympus. We are of the Underworld," Hades said.   
"What he means is, We do not speak with Zeus. When you were banished, we left Olympus and remained in the underworld at all times. Zeus has not spoken to either of us since he banished you. We often checked on you without you knowing. You are family. We may not be able to bring you back with us, but we still look after you, " Persephone explained.  
"Why show yourselves now," Steve asked.

Hades cut his eyes at the man until Persephone elbowed him. You had to laugh at Hade's behavior. He was never welcoming of new people. It took centuries for him to warm up to your friendship. Of course, he would give your new-found family a hard time. 

"This is business of the Gods, " Hades said, "It would be wise of you two to leave as we talk to (Y/n),"  
"Whatever it is, it will affect earth because this is her home. Your brother banished her. We protect her and earth, "Tony said.  
"He is right, Hades. Please, there is nothing to hide from them. What brings you both to me," you asked.

Persephone smiled as she realized you had formed a bond with the people of this realm. 

"Ares came to me. He has remembered you despite Zeus erasing his memories of you," Hades said. 

You gasped at the mention of Ares. He remembered. If Zeus found out, it would be the end of him. You grabbed Hades by his forearms and looked up into his dark eyes. 

"Hades, if Zeus knows he will drain his immortality before all of Olympus and end him," you said.  
"Zeus does not know. Ares is consumed with rage. He is looking for you. I did not tell him of your whereabouts, but he is a smart one. He will find you," said Hades.  
"We only confirmed that you were real. He still seemed confused, but Hades is right. He will figure out where you are. He said so himself. It will take a miracle to keep him from destroying Olympus," Persephone said.   
"He cannot find me. I cannot allow it. As much as I miss him...love him...I can't let Zeus destroy him," you said.  
"My friend, it pains me to say this, but we must go. The underworld is without its king and queen," Hades said.  
"I understand," you told him.

Persephone hugged you tightly and Hades did the same. You watched as the portal to the underworld opened and they stepped through. Longingly, you watched the portal close. An arm wrapped around your waist as you were spun around and pulled into Tony's chest.

"You said yourself that he promised to always love you. He kept his promise," Tony told you.  
"I know. I miss him so much, Tony. If he finds me Zeus will not be pleased," you said.  
"Who says Zeus will know," Steve asked.  
"I cannot risk it. I should have known," you said as you pushed your face into Tony's chest, "This will be the end."


End file.
